Captivated
by LiteOn
Summary: Someday someone is going to walk into your life and make you realize why it never worked out with anyone else and when that time comes will you let everything go?  TEMPORARILY DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE


Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP... okay?

Author's note: Just when i was writing a new chapter of Late and Soon, another idea popped in my head but I promise that I'll continue the first story :)

* * *

><p>Captivated<p>

_Chapter I_

_His and Her Circumstances_

* * *

><p>"Sakura! There's a mountain of requests" I heard Ken shouted as I descended the podium for my fifteen minute break. Looking at the piano sheets, I can't help but smile because all of the songs have been previously requested so that means no sight reading from me… Yay!<p>

"Oh! And the customer on table number ten asked if you could play this one. Really, it's a hard sheet to find because Ron didn't want the original arrangement and said to have the arrangement done by Ben Froim"

"Ron? What's with the demand?" I asked as I scanned the sheet humming the notes, waiting for signs of familiarity of the song.

"He's proposing to his girlfriend. Take note that this is a last minute plan" he scratched his head smiling impishly. "He already talked with boss and has paid all the necessary bills."

"Hmm… Haven't heard of this song" I mumbled. Thankfully when I reached the chorus, it dawned to me that the song requested was Destiny. Only that the arrangement was strangely different.

"No problem Ken. I've got this one in the bag" And with the go signal he immediately laid out the plan. It was perfect considering it to be last minute since he took into consideration the presence of family members and close friends. We had a final run down of the sequencing before I went up the stage to entertain once again. I played a total of four songs before starting the first notes of Destiny.

I, together with the other audience watched as Ron asked the girl's hand for a dance and when they got up, the lights went off leaving only the piano light for me and a spot light for the couple as their family members entered the restaurant and took a seat watching and silently waiting for the proposal to begin.

At the end of the song, Ron kneeled and pulled out a velvet box enclosing a diamond ring. At the sight of this, not only did the girl let out a gasp but it was also accompanied by other customers as well.

"Nina. We've been together for six years overcoming different obstacles thrown at us yet no matter what happened, through good and bad times, you still manage to keep me at my toes" he paused looking straight to the eye of the woman he loved. With shaking voice, he continued his speech but not before taking the band out of its shell. "I want to continue the rest of my life with you by my side so will you accept me to be your husband and you be my wife?"

The world suddenly became quiet as the crowd focused on the woman at the middle of the restaurant. Everyone anticipated whether it will be a yes or a no. The girl known as Nina cried a river of tears and finally after a long silence, she nodded in acceptance. The next thing she knew, she was being spun around by Ron. Everyone clapped, some whistled while I played the wedding march song which made every noise louder.

Indeed. This was one of the reasons why Sakura Kinomoto loves her job.

* * *

><p>"What a nice day!" Sakura said to no one as she entered her one bedroom apartment. Going straight to the kitchen, she got a cup of instant noodles from the shelf and proceeded at the counter to heat some water. She sighed taking in the appearance of her home. She likes to call it her home rather than apartment because for the past four years, this is where she's been living ever since she went to Hong Kong.<p>

At the age of twenty, she left Japan to study business management in Hong Kong but because of financial constraints, she volunteered to stop and work instead much to her father's protests.

Back in Japan, she lived only with her father, Fujitaka Kinomoto and her brother Touya. Touya graduated from Eitou University being a scholar and got a degree in architecture because that's one of the benefits if your parents are professors from the said school. He now works in Pito, one of the biggest architectural firms in Japan. Fujitaka as said earlier, is a college professor in Eitou University one of the most prestigious schools in Tokyo. But due to his heart problem, he was forced to stop. Though with his current condition, he remained a happy and content man, seeing everything from the positive side so when Sakura decided to study in Hong Kong instead in Eitou, much to Fujitaka's dismay, he still supported her.

Her mother? Well, she died when Sakura was nine years old. Nadeshiko Amamiya-Kinomoto. Yes, she's one of the Amamiya's. In fact, she's the only heir of the family. But when she met Fujitaka, she was willing to turn her back from that extravagant lifestyle believing that he can give her the happiness that she's been looking for.

The emerald eyes lady gave a sigh, her eyes travelling to her phone. Wondering how her father and brother are doing. Up until now, she's still in denial with her father's condition being a Stage III cardiovascular illness. Though with her state of refutation, she can clearly remember how her father's condition slowly but greatly affected his daily living.

They say that everybody goes through a stage of grieving. Whether it be a death, loss of job or in Sakura's case, finding that one of your family member is ill. According to the theory you go through five phases being denial, anger, bargaining, depression and finally acceptance. But in Sakura's part, she's always going back and forth from denial up to bargaining, never entertaining the idea of accepting it.

She finished her noodles and proceeded on her routine before tucking herself in. Waiting for her hair to dry, she sat on the sofa and stared at the picture frame on the side table. It was a picture of her family. Her mom and dad smiling brightly as Touya stood in the middle of the two adults while Sakura was carried by her father on his shoulders. She missed them dearly. She grabbed the frame and hugged it close. Wishing and hoping that her longingness of her family will be gone by doing that simple action.

* * *

><p>"Yes. Oh and Maya, cancel all my meetings this afternoon" a chestnut haired man buzzed her secretary through the intercom. He sat down and swirled his chair so he's now facing away from the stack of papers to be signed. Massaging his temples, he let out a small growl when he heard his phone ring.<p>

"Yes mother?" he answered, his voice not hiding his frustration. The man known as Syaoran got an extra paper and wrote a number and name that her mother has dicatated.

'Remember to be there, 4pm sharp and act like your usual self. I don't want you pulling tricks like what you did last time' his mother hissed on the other line.

"Yes mother" he answered in a monotonous tone. He proceeded on signing the papers, crossing out items in the proposal that he didn't like and stacking them neatly at the side while Yelan continued to give him a lecture on the other line.

'_Another marriage set up'_ he thought as he bid his farewell. Looking at the number, his face scrunched while placing it in his pocket. He smiled deviously as he remembered what his mother said. _'Act like your usual self'_ and that he'd love to do.

* * *

><p>At quarter to four, Syaoran left the building and instructed his driver to go to Tangerine. Inside his car, he opened the folder and was surprised at what he saw. Xiao Hua. She's the daughter of the Hua's fashion house whose empire is now starting to grow outside Hong Kong and becoming an international trademark. He scanned the portfolio. Shaking his head in dismay as he absorbed every detail of her life. Boring. He concluded.<p>

"Sir. We're here" his driver announced. He entered the place all the while keeping his head up that was until he bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry" a girl with auburn hair who is wearing a white cocktail dress bowed for a couple of times before dashing towards the kitchen. He didn't get a good look at the girl's face for she kept her eyes closed as she bowed. He assumed that it's one of the restaurant's worker so he was about to go to the manager and complain until he heard his name. Turning around, he saw Xiao Hua waving her hand frantically with a huge grin on her face.

"This is it" he muttered. Placing on his poker face, he approached the eager lady at the far end of the restaurant. On his way, he can't help but be a critic that he is and assess the place; he must admit that the restaurant is quaint which passed to his standards unlike those trying hard establishments he visited.

"I was afraid that you stood me up" his acquaintance muttered. He gave her a small smile while sitting down.

'_Tsh! Yeah right. You're just early'_ his conscience screamed.

They ordered and engaged in a small conversation about one's likes and dislikes. It was going on smoothly until Syaoran decided to drop the bomb.

"So Xiao Hua. How's Rui Tsukishiro doing?"

With the question, the woman who was at that time drinking, choked and coughed a number of times before grabbing the nearest water and finishing it with one gulp. Syaoran wanted to laugh at the scene but restrained himself though he can't help to hide his amusement.

"Wh-what about him?" she stuttered.

"How's the baby?" he inquired with a sly smile on his face. He wanted to burst out laughing right then and there because he saw how the red color crept up from her neck to her face. Ah! It was a sight to behold.

'_Got you!'_ his mind screamed in joy.

"What baby? Honestly Syaoran… where are you getting this news?"

"It's Li to you. If you can't answer me truthfully then I'm afraid I can't build a relationship much less marry someone who hides something from me" he said and stood up leaving a huge sum of money on the table. "I don't want a wife who is not responsible enough to take up on her own actions" he whispered while his eyes turned dim. "Use this money to pay for the food. I'm sorry if I wasted your time."

"I…I"

"Good bye Miss Hua" and with that he left the astounded girl.

* * *

><p>Syaoran loosened his tie as he entered his condominium. He plopped down the sofa and massaged his temples anticipating a migraine to come anytime soon. He knew that he will get a lecture from his mother once the news reached her but he dismissed it, deciding that he'd worry about it when the time comes.<p>

Silence him lulled him to sleep as a flashback occurred.

"_Let's stop with the business talk and just enjoy the night" I heard Matsushiro announce. I relaxed in my seat and started to enjoy hearing different stories of their travels and whatnot. It's really funny if you think of it because the topic changed so fast from the world of business and investments to their experiences in different countries and sometimes to their own personal lives._

"_So Syaoran, how's your sister Feimei? I heard she's expecting her first child" Mr. Cheng asked._

"_Yes. In fact she's here in Hong Kong. She planned to go home from Japan since she needs all the help she can get"_

"_Yes. Yelan would be a great help especially since it's her first. What about you son? Would there be a day that when we open our television or read the newspaper with a headline of a Mr and Mrs. Syaoran Li?"_

_I stared at my glass. Its red contents suddenly becoming very interesting. Quitting business talk and switching it to a personal one is fine for me as long as it's not my life. Seriously, I'm really tired of hearing the same question over and over again. Twenty eight is still a young age and I'm not planning to end my bachelor life because of the pressure they've been putting me through._

"_I don't know Mr. Cheng. We'll just see what happens" I monotonously answered._

"_Are you dating someone seriously then?" _

"_I kept on telling him that my daughter is free for his to take. I'd rather have her marry him than be married to some person outside our circle" Matsushiro exclaimed his tummy bouncing up and down with every laugh as he nudged the woman beside him. My gaze automatically focused on her. Red hair that goes approximately to her waist, slim body and porcelain skin. She has a good body I'd give her that but her face is caked with too much make up and within my standard; she can pass in being called a geisha._

_I shook my head in disagreement with the smile never leaving my face. Why are all of them itching to get me married? Tsk! Marriage. It's just a simpler form of being in jail with your wife nagging you to death like there's no tomorrow, demanding your time and the worst thing is if the one you married is a gold digger. Like Mr. Sy on my right. I don't want to have that kind of creature in my house. Nope! No way!_

"_Syaoran, darling!"Mrs. Sy stated in her low voice which never fails to give me the shivers. I turned over to my right to have a better view of her. The she devil… that's what I call her._

"_There are millions of girls out there who are dying to be with you and here you are setting them aside with just a wave of a hand"_

"_Mrs. Sy. Isn't that a bit exaggerated?"_

"_Of course not! If you don't believe me, go outside this restaurant and walk. In less than five minutes you will create a stampede of gushing girls"_

'_And you're one of them' my mind hissed. I drank all the contents of my glass and placed it back in its original position while calling the attention of the waiter to have a refil of it._

"_Chandra. No matter what escape he might do; there will be one lady that is able to tame him. And when that time comes I'm sure that he'll invite us. Won't you lad?"_

"_Of course. When the time comes"_

Syaoran woke up with the pitter patter of rain drops. Ruffling his hair, a habit he developed whenever he's frustrated, he proceeded to check his phone for any messages or calls in the voice box. He smiled as he saw that his mother already called him.

'_Xiao Lang! Why did you do that? When I said to act natural I didn't mean it to be that way! Just call me back when you get this call'_

He wanted to laugh. It was his first time to see his mother be frustrated like that. He loves his family no doubt but at times like this, Syaoran just wanted to break away from everything.

Being the son of Yousuke and Yelan Li does have its pros and cons. He would get everything he wanted without even asking or waiting and go everywhere he desires but everything comes with a price. At a young age, he was homeschooled. He would often sit behind the window and watch other children play while he learns of numbers, defense moves and others. By college, he was finallyallowed to study outside the realms of his home. Though at that time, he learned what deception and lies meant. Being in a relationship that's build in lies was one thing that he couldn't handle especially if it's accompanied by their greed of money. Since then, he grew cold having a bitter and bad view of relationships and marriage.

At the age of twenty three, that was when his dilemma started for his parents desperately pushed him to enter in a serious relationship. They would go to any lenghts just to find a girl suitable for him only to be disapproved by Syaoran. He really didn't understand the concept of it. Why is there a need of a partner when you can do everything by yourself? Is there really a need to share your achievements to someone? Is there a good rationale as to why it's good to share your weakness with others?

"Relationships… Marriage… It just complicates things" he mumbled as he went to the kitchen to pour himself a drink. This is will be a long night.


End file.
